Guilty
by Naru Hiwatari
Summary: Culpable, así se siente Sasuke al haber perdido a Naruto, con su indiferencia arrojo al rubio a los brazos de Gaara, pero las cosas siempre pasan por algo, y Sasuke tendrá que luchar por recuperar a su Kyuubi. SasukexNaruto, GaaraxNaruto, Yaoi, lemon.


**Autora:** Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari 

**Rating:** PG 16+

**Pareja:** SasukexNaruto, GaaraxNaruto

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic **Yaoi** (relación chico-chico) y contiene **lemon**, es decir situaciones explícitas, si no te gusta este género, o eres homofóbico mejor no lo leas.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad del sensei Masashi-Kishimoto, si fuera mío habría mucho SasukexNaruto y sería bastante Hentai, créanme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 1 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**I feel guilty  
my words are empty  
No signs to give you  
I don't have the time for you  
**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Me siento culpable  
mis palabras están tan vacías  
no tengo nada que darte  
no tengo tiempo para ti.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

POV Sasuke

Te veo partir, al lado de él, te ves tan feliz en sus brazos, como no pudiste serlo conmigo.

Le sonríes mientras ambos están abrazados, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que causé ese efecto en ti.

Lo besas, y el te corresponde, de la manera más tierna que haya visto en mi vida.

Sin importarles que la gente los este mirando.

Recuerdo que yo siempre te reprimí por ello, te lastimaba cuando decía que no quería demostrar mi amor en público, quizá en mi intento para protegerte, después de todo la aldea nunca fue muy cálida contigo.

Pero ahora te veo, y me doy cuenta de que fui un estúpido, debí defender lo que sentía por ti, como él lo hace ahora.

Debí protegerte sin sacrificarte, pero nada importa ahora, tu ya no estas a mi lado...

Me estremezco... por estar vacilando en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que me había acercado demasiado a ustedes.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan, no puedo descifrar que dicen tus ojos, pero espero que los míos puedan decirte cuanto es lo mucho que aún te amo.

Te volteas, con algo de ...tristeza?...resignación?... me es difícil saber que es lo que pasa por tu mente ahora, halas a Gaara del brazo, le has pedido que se vayan a tu casa.

El te pregunta porque tu repentino cambio de humor, pero al verte sonreírle de nuevo, no repara en el hecho de que yo estoy cerca de ustedes, si me viera seguramente me atacaría por ello, ahora tu eres suyo.

End of POV

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-. Te pasa algo Naruto?.-. preguntó el pelirrojo acercándose a su novio

.-. No... nada... porqué lo preguntas?

.-. Desde hace rato te noto un poco extraño .-. le abrazó por la espalda

.-. Estoy mareado .-. mintió el

El pelirrojo viró para quedar frente al rubio, acariciando con su mano la mejilla y frente del kyuubi.

.-. Pues no tienes fiebre...

.-. Creo que de pronto sentí mucho calor en el parque

.-. De verdad?!... que raro yo no sentí nada

.-. Seguro que solo son figuraciones mías, ya sabes como soy yo

.-. Te prepararé algo de comer, debe ser eso

.-. Siiii...-. se emocionó.-. y que sea ...

.-. Ramen...-río por lo bajo.-. ya lo sé Naruto-Kun, no tardó, entre tanto relájate un poco

Y el rubio eso trató de hacer.

No pudo evitar ponerse nervioso al ver que el Uchiha lo había estado siguiendo mientras él paseaba con Gaara por el parque.

Cerró los ojos, recordando la mirada un tanto perdida pero llena de sentimiento que Sasuke le dirigió en aquel instante.

Le perturbaba el haber sentido escalofríos como los que antes sentía por él Uchiha, los que ahora comenzaba a causarle el del desierto (léase: Gaara).

Sasuke le había hecho mucho daño, más del que los años de soledad y desprecio la causaron en su niñez.

Amaba a Sasuke y este lo hirió profundamente.

Desde que se conocían habían tenido una fuerte rivalidad, al principio porque el Kyuubi creía estar enamorado de la pelirosa, después por ver quién era el más fuerte, y al final esa rivalidad sólo era la fachada que servía para ocultar el enorme amor que ambos se tenían.

O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Naruto.

Vaciló durante mucho tiempo si le decía a Sasuke acerca de lo que sentía, y cuando se decidió a hacerlo el Uchiha le dio la mayor felicidad que este pudo haber sentido en su vida, lo aceptó, a pesar de ser ambos hombres, a pesar de su "rivalidad" a pesar de muchas cosas.

Pero esa felicidad fue equiparada con el dolor que le vino después.

Al principio todo marchaba bien, pero después de unos meses de relación todo se vino abajo.

Sasuke peleaba con él, si Naruto cometía la insensatez de demostrarle su amor en público, celaba al rubio si este salía con Shikamaru, con Sakura o con cualquier otra persona que no fuera él, pero lo que terminó con la relación fue el hecho de que Sasuke lo ignoraba, se la pasaba trabajando en muchas misiones y era mucha suerte poder ver al albino (1) aunque fuera sólo una vez a la semana, eso contando que apenas si hablaban o hacían algo juntos.

Y Naruto no lo soporto más, aunque el Uchiha no lo creyera, tenía la suficiente dignidad y el suficiente coraje para acabar con ese maldito y rutinario infierno.

Y Sasuke no pudo convencerlo de seguir juntos, pues él sabía que ese era un asunto que tarde o temprano llegaría...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para Gaara, cualquier oportunidad que le fuese presentada por muy pequeña que fuera él la aprovechaba.

Y eso fue lo que hizo al ver a Naruto libre, no dudo en acercarse a él y cortejarlo, para nadie era un secreto lo que este sentía por el rubio, y Naruto al verlo tan sincero no dudo en aceptarlo para ser su nuevo compañero.

Ahora el rubio se entregaba a él, quizá aún no habían tenido relaciones, pero el amor del rubio le era innegable, incondicional... más de lo que pensó que pudiera llegar a ser.

Pero también le incomodaba la sombra que Sasuke había dejado sobre su Kyubi, él sabía cuanto amaba el rubio al albino, y aunque le molestara, debía admitir que se sentía inseguro con respecto a los sentimientos de Naruto, sabía que el chico ahora le quería, pero aún no estaba seguro de que este hubiera dejado de amar a Sasuke.

Esa tarde había salido a pasear con su novio, el rubio estaba tan feliz de descansar un rato ya que por su trabajo no había tenido mucho tiempo para relajarse.

De pronto el semblante de el joven cambió repentinamente, y él sabía perfectamente porque, pero no quería aturdir a Naruto, se había dado cuenta que desde unas calles anteriores al parque el albino les había estado siguiendo.

Notó cuando Naruto lo volteo a ver, notó su cambio de humor, notó todo, y eso lo preocupaba, no quería perder el amor de Naruto.

Y desde hacía tiempo planeaba como hacerlo.

Pensó en algo que seguramente Sasuke nunca pensaría hacer con el chico, casarse con él.

Si, eso era lo que el más anhelaba y lo que seguramente nunca los separaría.

Pero para eso aún tenía que esperar... esperar un buen momento para proponérselo, esperar a que Sasuke se desapareciera por un tiempo, aunque solo fueran unos días en alguna misión, lo que fuera... no quería arriesgarse a que cuando el chico se enterara tratara de persuadir a Naruto.

Bien podría matarlo, pero el Uchiha no era un blanco fácil de destruir, además, si lo hiciera y Naruto se enterase, seguramente el chico se alejaría de él para siempre, por tanto esa opción estaba descartada.

Esperar, solo eso... y que Naruto lo aceptara sin echarse para atrás.

Un sonido le indicaba que el agua ya estaba lista para agregársela al ramen.

Tres minutos pasaron para que este estuviera listo, y así lo llevo a la sala donde el rubio estaba sentado, mirando ningún punto en específico, sólo ahí, mirando el techo.

Y él le dejó el ramen en la mesita que estaba frente a él, para tomar su mentón y atraerlo hacia sí, besándolo, haciendo que por un momento el rubio se olvidara de lo que estaba pensando...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**You say I'm heartless  
and you say I don't care  
I used to be there for you  
and you've said I seem so dead, that I have changed,  
But so have you  
**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Dices que soy cruel  
y dices que no me importa  
yo estaba allí para ti  
y tu decías que estaba tan muerto y cambiado,  
pero parecía tenerte.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salió de la ducha con tan sólo una toalla cubriendo su parte baja, las gotas recorrían traviesas el perfecto cuerpo del joven que acababa de bañarse con agua fría, para así pensar más claro en todo aquello que le estaba sucediendo.

Le dolía el pecho, la desazón habitaba su alma, cada noche era angustiosa para él, imaginarse a _su_ Naruto con el taheño le dolía, le incomodaba, pero no podía quejarse, el había arrojado al kyubi a manos del joven del desierto.

Secó su cuerpo, mientras imagines de el rubio y el pelirrojo aparecían por su mente.

Golpeó con brusquedad la cómoda que tenía frente a si, lleno de rabia.

Y cada noche era igual.

Tenía acaso alguna oportunidad de recuperar a _su chico_?!

Tenía el derecho de pretender volver con el Uzumaki?!

Pensaba Naruto lo mismo?!

O definitivamente ya había perdido al rubio?!

Preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza, preguntas sin respuestas, preguntas que le daban miedo fuesen respondidas, sobre todo, si pensaba en que todas o la mayoría fueran una negativa para él.

Porque había sido tan estúpido?! Porqué no le dijo toda la verdad al rubio cuando pudo?!

Ahora ya era tarde... o quizá, aún no...

Sonrío para sí mismo, no era una sonrisa inicua, era una más bien de esperanza, quizá no todo estaba perdido aún.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Guilty, guilty I feel so  
empty; empty you know how to make me feel**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Culpable, culpable me siento tan  
vacío; vacío como tu sabes hacerme sentir**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Flash Back

_.-. Sasuke.-. le llamó el rubio.-. Sasuke.-. una vez más lo llamó, al ser ignorado por el albino.-. SASUKE!!!.-. le gritó_

_.-. Que demonios te pasa usuratonkachi?!.-. le reclamó de manera tajante el de cabellos azabache._

_.-. Te estaba llamando y tú para no perder la costumbre me ignorabas_

_.-. Si lo que quieres es iniciar una pelea estúpida... pierdes tu tiempo, no tengo ganas de eso_

_.-. Sasuke! Para ya... por una vez en tu vida escúchame... total sólo será un momento, después no volveré a molestarte... nunca más..._

_Esas palabras pronunciadas al último por el rubio le hizo saber de inmediato lo que este planeaba decirle... aunque deseaba que solo fuera una tonta suposición suya_

_.-. Que es lo que quieres?!.-. preguntó de mala gana_

_.-. Ya te lo dije, hablar_

_.-. De qué?_

_.-. De lo nuestro_

_.-. Que hay con "lo nuestro"_

_.-. Sasuke, tu y yo sabemos que esto ya no esta funcionando_

_.-. A que quieres llegar con esto?_

_.-. Debemos separarnos .-. sentenció_

_.-. Se...separarnos? .-. le costó trabajo preguntar_

_.-. Si... lo siento Sasuke... esto ya no esta funcionando_

_.-. Bien... si eso es lo que quieres, no te puedo obligar a estar conmigo_

_A Naruto le dolió escuchar eso, Sasuke ni siquiera se resistió a la idea, pero ya que importaba, si de todos modos lo tenía decidido, aunque aún esperaba que no tuvieran que separarse, tonterías, ya todo había terminado._

_.-. Lo sabía... nunca te importe, ni siquiera te molesta lo que acabo de decir_

_.-. Me importas lo suficiente como para saber que no te voy a retener a algo que ya no esta funcionando._

_.-. Si... claro... ahora todo es más fácil para ti_

_.-. Tu y yo ya no somos nada, no comiences con una pelea estúpida_

_Le dolía decir todo eso, amaba al rubio más que a su propia vida, pero el pasado tan doloroso que llevaba a cuestas iba a lastimar al rubio más que aquella separación._

_Itachi no se detendría para hacerle daño, todo ese tiempo, descuidó al rubio por estar tras la pista de su hermano._

_Que además de interesarse en el Kyubi que se encontraba en el interior de Naruto, había comenzado a interesarse en el rubio de una manera lasciva y sucia, y todo porque el estúpido de su hermano se había interesado en él, su pequeño hermano, cuando se entero que este y Naruto estaban juntos._

_.-. Claro... todo para ti es una estupidez cuando de trata de mí... sabes, tienes razón, ya no somos nada... no tengo porque molestarme en perder el tiempo contigo._

_Lo decía con una dolorosa neutralidad, con una firmeza que nunca había visto en él._

_Lo vio marcharse de aquella residencia en la que ambos estuvieron viviendo juntos._

_Maleta en mano, abrió la puerta y sin mirar atrás se alejó de ahí, con el corazón destrozado._

_Y el Uchiha se quedó parado en medio del recibidor, había dado algunos pasos al ver al Uzumaki irse de aquel lugar, en un vano intento por detenerlo, pero se detuvo al recordar que eso era lo mejor, sin saber cuan caro iba a pagar el no haber detenido al rubio._

_End of Flash Back_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una decisión definitiva, fuerte, triste, y él llevaba la peor parte, al menos Naruto había encontrado en quién refugiarse.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**I put a shield upon you  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
I would have only poisoned your mind  
Never meant to make you cry**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**_Puse un escudo sobre ti  
no quería hacerte daño  
solo habría envenenado tu mente  
nunca quise hacerte llorar_**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_.-. Cómo dices?!!!.-. preguntó deseando con todas sus fuerzas que lo que acababa de escuchar no fuera cierto._

_.-. Lo que oíste... Gaara y yo nos vamos a casar_

_.-. Mentira!!!_

_.-. No lo es... Gaara me lo propuso hace unos días, y he aceptado_

_.-. No... tu no puedes... no debes... no puedes casarte con él_

_Negaba con la cabeza mientras abrazaba al rubio._

_.-. Lo siento... ya lo he decidido_

_.-. No... me niego aceptar tal insensatez, tu no amas a Gaara, tu me amas a mí_

_.-. Eso era antes... tu mismo fuiste el culpable de que yo te dejara de amar_

_.-. Naruto... no, no quiero perderte_

_.-. Es demasiado tarde... adiós Sasuke.-. se soltó del abrazo del chico que perdió fuerzas cuando este le dijo aquel adiós_

_.-. Naruto...-. trató de tomarlo del brazo pero este desvaneció entre sus manos.-_

Se sentó de golpe en la cama, estaba sudando y su respiración era rápida y pesada.

Aquello sólo había sido un sueño... no... una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla.

Se levantó y salió a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua.

Su respiración menguo poco a poco hasta normalizarse, abrió el grifo y lleno un vaso a tope, tomando el agua de un solo golpe.

Esa pesadilla parecía real, demasiado para ser solo una alucinación.

El temor le invadió... y sí eso ocurría de verdad?!!... que iba a hacer si eso resultaba cierto?!

Sacudió la cabeza un poco, como tratando de olvidar esas ideas que cruzaron su mente, seguro que eso no iba a pasar.

Lo que Sasuke no sabía era que su pesadilla, no sólo iba quedar en una alucinación ni en una mala jugada de la mente.

Estaba próximo a cumplirse aquello a lo que tanto tenía miedo, sin contar que su hermano estaba al acecho del portador del Kyuubi...

Fin del capítulo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas: Privet! (Hola en ruso) como andan todos por esta sección?!, es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de Naruto, espero que no me haya quedado tan mal el primer capítulo, esto es sólo la premisa de lo que se va a convertir el fanfic, va a haber algunos problemas para que Naruto y Sasuke queden juntos, a mi en lo personal no me cae mal Gaara, así que lo usaré para mantener separados a estos dos y hacerlos sufrir un rato, aunque claro, ustedes como lectores, pueden aportar ideas, incluso si desean que este fic no sea SasukexNaruto, yo acepto las ideas que me den, tanto como las críticas.

(1) Albino: No sé porque la mayoría de los (las) escritores (as) de este Fandom ponen a Sasuke como "moreno" siendo que la verdad él tiene la piel bastante blanquecina, el hecho de que su cabello sea azabache no lo convierte en moreno, por tanto yo lo he definido como "albino".

En fin, espero que este fanfic sea de su agrado, a partir de este capítulo y hasta el final del fic.

Hoy es sábado 02 de Diciembre del 2006, son las 7:01 pm

Pórtense como puedan y recuerden no hagan nada que no haya hecho yo.

Se despide

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari.


End file.
